


trusting me

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, First time trying BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, PJO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Experimentation, Trust Kink, Wordcount: 100-1.000, all characters are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: "Do you trust me enough to put on the blindfold?”“Please.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	trusting me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



It was with a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs that Jason carefully bound the already nude Nico the the bedpost, his cock was hard and he saw the longing in his eyes, for his hands to finally be tied to the bed so that Jason could continue to the next step of the experience. They had talked about what Nico would and would not allow beforehand to make sure this experience would be a safe and successful one for both parts, and so far, that was the cause.

“You’re so good Nico, you know that? You got your hands tied up without any fuss.” he began, and let his hand run down Nico’s bare torso, causing him to moan and squirm under the sudden touch, clearly wanting more, like he was savoring each little motion Jason did with his hands. “Good boy. Do you trust me enough to put on the blindfold?”

  
“Please.”

Jason nodded and got the blindfolds that had been lying by the side of the bed and quickly leaned over Nico, making sure they covered his eyes completely so that he would be surrounded by complete darkness, not knowing where Jason would put his hands on him next. He felt the thrill and excitement in his body, Nico trusting him so much that he allowed him to do whatever he wanted to him while in this state, it was hard to get enough. He was in control.

  
“You’re so pretty like this Nico. Are you ready for me to make you beg?”

He saw how he nodded, and that was his cue. Jason leaned over Nico and quickly went for his neck, letting his tongue carefully lick the surface before he put his lips against his sweet skin and began to gently suck at first, but soon sped up the intensity, causing Nico to let out a loud groan, and he felt how he was squirming under him. But he wasn’t done yet, he wouldn’t stop until he knew for sure he would have a mark on his neck for days to come, one that he proudly had put on him.

He sucked for a few more seconds and then finally pulled back, and yes, there was a red mark on Nico’s neck that would soon turn a lovely purple color. But that wasn’t enough. He let one of his hands run down Nico’s torso again, and stopped when he reached his nipples, and gently twisted it, just enough to make Nico whimper again, but not enough for the pain to become too intense, he was going to make sure it stayed in the pleasurable zone.

  
“You like that?”

“More, please.”

“Okay, you’re doing so good Nico.”

He let his other hand take Nico’s other nipple and twisted it and heard his delicate moans, it fueled him so much. Jason felt the pain as his own erection wanted to be freed from his tight pants, but that would wait. This was about Nico, and  Nico alone, making him feel all sorts of pleasure he never had before.

“Jason…”

“You want more?”

“Yes.”

“Then beg for it.”

“Please Jason, I can’t take it anymore, I need release.”

“Already?”

“Please.”

“Say that again.”

“ _ Please... _ ”

“Good Nico.”

Jason let go of one of Nico’s nipples and moved his now free hand down towards his hard cock, it was almost overflowing with precum, and he could basically see it throb as it craved stimulation. So, he wrapped his hand around it and roughly began to stroke it up and down as quickly as possible, wanting it to get as intense as possible for Nico. He could only imagine how it felt, being tied and and unable to see, not knowing when and how he would receive and more pleasure. It would drive him insane.

He heard how Nico’s breathing quickly became ragged and quicker, his lungs unable to take in full breaths as lust took over and his heart kept beating faster. He throbbed, and Jason knew he would come any second.

“Just a little more Nico, you’re doing amazing.”

He came hard, letting out a loud moan as he released, sprouting cum over Jason’s hand. He saw how all of Nico’s body became relaxed and almost fell into the bed. Jason quickly took a tissue and cleaned his hand, and then threw it to the side and laid down beside Nico, who was still tied up with the blindfold on.

“You did so good Nico, you were amazing.” he said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “So good. Do you want me to untie you now? And do you want me to get you some water? Then we could cuddle, if you’re up for it.”

He nodded, and Jason couldn’t help but smile at that sight.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
